Spadam powoli spadam
by sgrubia
Summary: Co byś zrobił, gdybyś miał przepaść u swoich stóp? RoyEdo, shounen-ai, pod piosenke Comy "Spadam". Wydarzenia po Hagaren The Movie, oneshot.


**FALLING**

**-------------------------------------**

_W rolach głównych:_

_Edward Elric _

_Roy Mustang _

_(czyli __paring__ homo, aplauz dla __YAOI__…no dobra, __Shounen-ai__xD_

Fullmetal Alchemist: One-Shot na podstawie piosenki:

_**Wykonawca:**_ COMA

_**Piosenka:**_ „Spadam"

**DEDYKACJA:** dla Madlen, za to że jest i udaje się jej rozmawiać ze mną tyle godzin na gadu ( ;-D ). No i jest to rewanż za śliczny szablon na bloga! ;D No i Fick w hołdzie dla Ed x Roy Yaoi . (to się wytnie ;D)

**-------------------------------------**

Siedział na wzgórzu, przy starym dębie, który lekko chylił się ku przepaści, rozpościerającej się u jego stóp. Blond włosy przybysza skąpane były w ostatnich promieniach zachodzącego Słońca, a duże, bursztynowo-złote oczy wpatrywały się tęsknie w tą czerwoną kulę, która zaraz miała zniknąć za horyzontem.

Edward Elric nie był osobą, która miałaby w zwyczaju narzekać, ale dziś był przekonany, że cały ten cholerny świat go zwyczajnie nienawidził. Tylko to jedno miejsce go kochało, to jedno wzgórze, ten jeden, stary dąb.

Ta kusząca przepaść u jego stóp…

_Spadam…_

_Powoli spadam._

_W korytarze świateł,_

_W pomruki znaczeń._

Nagle, na nos małego alchemika upadł liść. Chwycił go z zdziwieniem i spojrzał pytająco na dąb. Cóż, chyba nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi drzewa na to bezczelne przerwanie jego myślenia? Zaśmiał się cicho do siebie.

Może to była zachęta, aby upadł jak ten liść?

Chciałby znów ujrzeć ten korytarz światła, którym tu trafił.

W tym jednym miejscu, pod tym dębem, wydawało mu się, że mógłby pozostać niezauważony przez resztę świata do końca swoich dni. Mógłby się tu schować, swobodnie zapadać się w beznadziejność swojej egzystencji…

Tutaj postanowił zatracić siebie i sprawić, że zniknie.

_Spadam…_

_Jakby nie było_

_Całego świata._

_Jakby nie było nawet_

_Mnie…_

_Nawet mnie…_

_Nawet mnie…_

_Nawet mnie._

Zamknął oczy i położył się w wysokiej trawie. Ujrzał czyjeś oczy, usłyszał czyjś śmiech i czyjś słodki szept w jego uchu. Widział nad sobą czarne, hebanowe kosmyki wpadające do obłędnie czarnych oczu, dla których Ed był centrum wszechświata. Poczuł jego dłoń na swoich ustach, delikatnie palcem obrysowywał ich kształt. Edward wyciągnął rękę do jego twarzy, chciał dotknąć tej gładkiej, bladej skóry… Chciał poczuć ciepło jego ciała… Otworzył oczy.

Łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach i bezszelestnie upadły na ziemię, gdy dłoń natrafiła na powietrze, a ukochanego już nie było…

_Spadam…_

_Pomiędzy zdania._

_W niedorzeczności,_

_Bez wahania…_

Przycisnął delikatnie palce do warg i znów usiadł. Słone krople wciąż spadały na ziemię, jak deszcz, którego jego kochany tak nienawidził. Edward zaśmiał się lekko, gdy przed oczami stanął mu obraz przemoczonego do szpiku kości szatyna, stojącego w drzwiach jego apartamentu w Centrali. Albo jak kiedyś pojechali razem do Resembol i złapała ich taka ulewa, że musieli siedzieć całą noc w starej stodole…

Ach, stodoła. Na sianie było naprawdę wygodnie… i jego ciepłe dłonie pod koszulą Edwarda też były bardzo przyjemne…

Blondyn wciągnął głęboko powietrze do płuc, ale to nie pomogło mu opanować łez. Zdołał jedynie wyszeptać słowa, które miał nadzieje, że ukochany kiedyś usłyszy… że kiedyś wiatr mu je przyniesie…

Ja wciąż wierzę… że Cię ujrzę… Royu Mustang.

_Spadam…_

_Chroni mnie wiara._

_Niech będzie chwała Bogu,_

_A w mojej duszy_

_Spokój…_

_Spokój…_

_Spokój…_

_Spokój._

Gdy wypowiedział to na głos, poczuł się dziwnie. Dziwnie lekki, dziwnie spokojny, dziwnie… wolny. Wstał z ziemi i podszedł bliżej krawędzi. Pochylił się lekko nad nią, zastanawiając się czy dno przepaści go przerazi. Ale nie. Widział tam białe domki, łany zbóż, ginące gdzieś daleko, lasy, trawy…

Ostatnie promienie Słońca zniknęły. Edward spojrzał z zdziwieniem na widnokrąg i uśmiechnął się lekko.

Czuł jakby całe światło i ciepło Słońca weszło w niego.

_Spadam…_

_Co się wyprawia?_

_Cały w spadaniu,_

_Cały ze światła…_

Rozłożył szeroko ramiona i trwał tak przez chwilę nad przepaścią. Poczuł wiatr na twarzy, ciepły wiatr, który najwyraźniej chciał go powstrzymać, ale on postawi na swoim, zrobi na przekór całej naturze i odda się spadaniu…

Tylko tak będzie mógł zobaczyć twarz Roya, tylko tak znów będzie mógł go dotknąć, poczuć jego ciepłe ciało, mokre pocałunki na ustach…

_Spadam._

_Jaka zabawa…!_

_Jaki tu spokój…!_

_Równowaga…!_

Czas jakby zwolnił. Jego ciało powoli opadało w kierunku przepaści, ale on już dawno przestał je czuć. To jego dusza ulatywała, jego serce krzyczało, jego umysł zrobił się czysty…

Ciało szykowało się do błogiego lotu, do tych kilku sekund rozkosznego trwania w tym spadaniu… do gwałtownego uderzenia w ziemię, które by go wyzwoliło.

Ludzie mają skrzydła. Tylko Bóg wymazał im z pamięci jak je przywołać i jak ich używać. Ale w pamięci człowieka zachowało się to piękne uczucie błogiego lotu i przypomina sobie o nim, gdy nie ma już niczego do stracenia.

Alphonse miał ciało, ułożył sobie życie bez pomocy starszego brata. Edward nie miał już niczego do stracenia. Niczego, na czym by mu zależało.

_Spadam…_

_Nie czuję ciała…_

_I tylko błagam_

_O łaskę trwania jeszcze._

Zamknął mocno oczy. Przestał powstrzymywać łzy. Wiedział już, że jeszcze tylko chwila i będzie wolny. _Przepraszam Al… że musisz zostać sam. Ja __wracam do Roya…_ ostatnia myśl, zanim nie poczuł, że już naprawdę zaczyna spadać, rzucać się w otchłań niebytu…

_Spadam…_

_Zostaniesz sam…_

_A może to…_

_Mój…_

_Chory…_

Nagle, jego piersi i brzuch napotkały na jakiś opór. Otworzył szeroko oczy i z zdziwieniem wpatrywał się w odległą ziemię, w którą z takim zawzięciem planował uderzyć. Zdał sobie sprawę, że ten opór, który wyczuł, to czyjeś dłonie. Te same dłonie pociągnęły go w tył i Edward plecami uderzył o piersi niechcianego wybawcy.

Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na twarz nieznajomego. Lekko rozdziawił usta na ten widok, a oczy nie mogły uwierzyć w to co właśnie zobaczyły.

_Sen?_

_A może…_

_Śmierć?_

_A może nie ma…_

_Mnie nie ma?_

_Może nie ma mnie?_

_Nie… nie… nie… nie…_

Nowe łzy napłynęły do jego oczu, na widok tego czarującego, lekkiego uśmiechu, tych ślicznych, głębokich oczu i tej rozkosznie pięknej twarzy. Wciąż w szoku wpatrywał się w swojego wybawcę, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że słone krople deszczu znów zaczęły padać. Jego gardło wyschło, a usta drżały, gdy ledwie słyszalnym szeptem wydusił z siebie słowa.

R-Roy? C-czy to… naprawdę… Ty?

Witaj mój Chibi. – mężczyzna z lekkim żalem przyglądał się mniejszemu. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy… prawda?

R-Roy… ROY! – nim Edward zdążył pomyśleć o należytej reakcji, mocno przytulił się do niego i zaczął rzewnie płakać.

Szatyn uśmiechnął się lekko i pozwolił łzom spaść na głowę blondyna. Nie mógł mu powiedzieć, że zaraz…

Edward mocno wtulał twarz w piersi ukochanego. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jest tu z nim, że go obejmuje… Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to nie jest czasem jakiś wyjątkowo realistyczny sen. Bał się, że zaraz się obudzi, że znów będzie w tym okrutnym świecie, bez niego…

A może on już spadł z tego klifu? Może umarł, może jego już tu nie ma? Może jest już w niebie, tam gdzie może spotkać Roya, gdzie czuje jego dotyk i ciepło, gdzie zawsze może być z nim i przy nim…

Mustang odsunął młodego alchemika od siebie. Ed z strachem przyglądał się jego zapłakanej twarzy i w jednej chwili wszystkie jego nadzieje prysły.

On zaraz od niego odejdzie. Na zawsze.

_Sen…_

_A może…_

_Śmierć?_

_A może nie ma…_

_Mnie nie ma, nie?_

_Może nie ma mnie…?_

_Nie… nie… nie… nie… nie… nie!_

Chłopak zaczął przecząco kręcić głową. Kurczowo ściskał marynarkę kochanego i z rozpaczą spoglądał w jego smutne, czarne oczy.

Nie odchodź… proszę… - szepnął i mocniej zacisnął pięści. – Nie zostawiaj mnie tutaj… zabierz mnie ze sobą…

Przepraszam… - Roy ukucnął przed nim i delikatnie ucałował jego usta. Nie chciał słuchać, jak go błaga, rozdzierało to jego serce, że choć tak bardzo pragnąłby spełnić każde życzenie Eda, to nie może tego zrobić, nie ma jak. – Wybacz mi…

Nie zostawiaj mnie… weź mnie ze sobą… - blondyn mocno objął Mustanga, namiętnie odwzajemniając pocałunek. – Błagam Cię…

Nie mogę, Ed…

Zabierz mnie, zabierz…

Nie mogę! – krzyknął i zapłakał cicho. Spojrzał z uśmiechem na twarz małego alchemika i otarł łzy z policzków. – Znajdę… metodę… aby Cię stąd zabrać… obiecuję.

R-Roy… - chłopak przełknął z trudem gorzkie łzy.

Wrócę po Ciebie… wrócę.

Edward zamknął oczy i pochylił lekko głowę, czy wyczuł, że materiał który miał pod palcami bez trudu wyślizguje się spomiędzy nich. Ciepło ramion Roya wokół niego też zaczęło się ulatniać. Już nie czuł oddechu szatyna na swojej twarzy ani jego dłoni, nawet smak jego słodkiego pocałunku już zdążył zniknąć i rozmyć się w zapomnienie…

Blondyn otworzył oczy i jego serce zawyło dzikim bólem, gdy dotarła do niego prawda, że jego wybawcy już tutaj z nim nie było.

_Sen…_

_Śmierć…_

_A może nie ma…_

_Mnie nie ma?_

_Może nie ma mnie…_

_Nie, nie ,nie, nie, nie, __niee__…_


End file.
